


On our way home from work

by syri_chii



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syri_chii/pseuds/syri_chii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba decides to spend his day-off with Nino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On our way home from work

**Author's Note:**

> AU setting where Aiba and Nino work in an hospital. This was written months ago and first posted in LJ. I'm posting here only because this fic developed into a universe (all thanks to boblemon's comment) something I didn't expect to happen so I'm posting here. I don't post my finished fics so often now because it always slips out of my mind (and probably posting new entry is tiring for me with all those html stuff) So yes, there will be few ficlets after.

Aiba stands by himself near the entrance of the hospital. He has already lost count of the passing people entering and leaving the building as he waits for Nino to get out from work. He has been standing there for quite some time now and he is tempted to smoke but he sees the ‘No Smoking’ sign on the wall he’s leaning against.

He glances at his watch. It’s almost 8PM. Nino’s shift supposed to have ended an hour ago but on his way here, Aiba saw an accident. The victims were probably brought here causing Nino to extend his shift.

Actually, Aiba can enter the building since he works there too. However, today is his day-off. He does not like to spend his off in the hospital as much as possible.

He sighs heavily when he spots another ambulance coming.

 

Around 9pm, Nino finally manages to step out the hospital. His relief was late so he had to extend his shift for an hour. He does not expect a lot of patients to come but then again, it’s start of weekend and accidents happen a lot during weekend. He is so tired and just wants to head home but he notices Aiba standing near the parked ambulance.

“What are you doing here? Isn’t today your day-off?”

Aiba, seeing Nino approach, flashes a smile. “I was waiting for you.”

Nino is taken aback by Aiba’s words.

\---

“Sorry for dragging you after an exhausting day.”

Aiba is on his third cup. His cheeks are slightly rosy now even though his voice sounds normal. Nino waves his hand casually as his way to say he does not mind the sudden invitation.

In the end, they went to their favourite yakiniku bar. Nino agreed without question when Aiba asked him earlier. After all, it has been a while since they went out and ate together.

\---

They stop drinking long ago. All they are doing now is listening to the music the bar is playing. At this time, they are just sitting, waiting for the effects of the alcohol to subdue.

Nino starts to feel the fatigue caused by work. He cannot keep his head steady at all as it is swaying side by side, making him dizzier.

“Aiba, I’m going to take a break for a moment.”

Nino does not hear Aiba’s answer for he already rests his head on the table and closes his eyes.

He does not know how long he’s been resting. He feels someone tapping him on the shoulder. Then he hears Aiba say, ‘Let’s go home’

He lifts up his head and faces Aiba. The pink tint on the friend’s cheeks is gone.

“Can you stand up?”

Nino tries to yet he staggers a bit. Good thing, Aiba hurriedly rushes to his side.

“I’ve brought my bike here earlier. Let’s ride on that home.”

Nino, catching on what Aiba’s words mean nods.

Aiba has reached the door when he notices Nino is standing at the cashier, searching for his wallet and is about to hand some money to the girl when Aiba stops him.

“It’s alright. I already paid.”

“Oh. That’s unusual but I guess it will do.”

Aiba holds Nino’s hand with his as they get out the bar.

\---

Aiba watches Nino takes his cigarette break. Somehow, he finds himself not being able to take his eyes off from Nino who is sitting beside him, smoking.

They make a stop-over at the 24 hour convenience store they happen to pass by as Nino was grumbling about his missed ‘break’ earlier at the hospital.

While Nino bought a pack of cigarette and some candies with him, Aiba picked an energy drink and rice balls.

“Why are you staring?” Nino asks after he blows the smoke midair. “I’m not letting you have one even if you beg.”

“It’s not that though now that you’ve mentioned it, it looks tempting.”

Nino makes a stern look directing to his friend.

“I’m just kidding.”

“You better be.”

“I was thinking when was the last time I saw you smoked.”

Nino turns at his friend after hearing Aiba’s thoughts. This is the second time tonight that Aiba surprised him.

“I smoke occasionally, you know that.”

“Of course.”

Nino stands up and makes one last puff before putting the cigarette off. He will not admit that the reason why he never smoked in front of Aiba is because he’s concerned about his friend’s condition.

“Come on.”

\---

The cold air brushing against their bodies is making Nino more awake every second. The effect of the alcohol is gone. He shivers a little and cannot help but to seek some warmth with Aiba.

Aiba meanwhile is enjoying that cold air. It always keeps his body energizes. And with Nino on his back, it is even better. So he pedals faster.

“You’re enjoying this too much,” Nino’s mouth trembles as they speed up.

“Aren’t you?”

Nino, instead of replying, holds tighter onto Aiba. He will probably freeze to death before he can reach home, he muses as he rests his head on Aiba’s back and closes his eyes.

At this time, Aiba slows down.

“Nino.”

Nino’s eyelids flutter but do not open yet.

“Nino,”

This time, Nino opens his eyes and sends a look at Aiba but his friend is immune with it.

“Look,”

Nino’s eyebrows furrow first because he does not get what Aiba is making him do. Then his eyes follow where Aiba’s hand is pointing at.

Waiting ahead them is a sunrise. The dark clouds from last night are tinted with rays of the coming out sun. It’s a beautiful sight.

“I’ve never seen something stunning like this.”

“Now, you’ve seen one,” Aiba says with all smiles.

Nino glimpses at his friend looking out at the sky. He’s aware of the deep eye bags due by a lot of things. He knows about Aiba’s sleepless nights. He can always tell that there was something wrong with his friend.

“Masaki,”

“Hm?”

“You know, you don’t have to over think about things. That isn’t you, okay? Just do whatever you feel like. It is much better than pretending.”

Aiba looks at Nino for a long time. Nino averts his eyes then, feeling a little vulnerable in front of his friend. He does not understand why he gets the feeling of being embarrassed at the moment. Perhaps, it is because it’s not his nature to tell mushy things and Aiba knows it.

“Yeah, I guess so. Thank you, Nino.”

“How about getting home now?” Nino yawns.

“Oh right,” Aiba laughs. “Let’s go home then.”

#


End file.
